


Bus

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Kurt and Blaine are strangers, Kurt is being harassed on the bus and Blaine saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forced to take the city bus to college and was forced to indure this 30 year old man flirt with me and I wished I had a Blaine Anderson in my life and this is how the story was born. It might have a sequel but as of right now I'm still unsure. People in SC are trying to convince me to write one.

Blaine hated taking the bus; there were creepy people and creepy people who never left them alone on it. But he has never seen this boy before. Chestnut hair, smooth skin, and eyes that light up the room. So when he heard him being harassed by some guy on the bus he didn’t even stop to think. Blaine stood up and sat next to the chestnut haired boy and grabbed his hand.

“Hey honey how was school today I missed you so much.” Blaine said.

It took the boy a little while to catch on, “great I got an A on my English paper and Rachel was sick so Glee club was quiet.”

“Great job.”

“So, are you his boyfriend?” The harasser asked.

Blaine stuck his hand out towards the man for him to shake,” yes my name is Blaine.”

The man ignored his hand, “Oh, how long have you been dating?”

“A little over a year.” The chestnut boy said. He squeezed Blaine’s hand.

The harasser nodded then got off the bus. Kurt sighed in relief and let go of Blaine’s hand. Blaine instantly missed the warmth.

 

“Thank you, he wouldn’t stop.”

“You’re welcome, and don’t worry it happens to me all the time you just have to tell them that you’re not interested.”

“I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine.”


End file.
